What You missed: In Where's Perry
by TruePandFfan
Summary: There was something that not many people caught in "Where's Perry" part 2. I plan to explain the scene through both Phineas and Perry's eyes. It should be interesting! :P
1. Chapter 1

OK people. I have noticed the lack of people who caught this in "Where's Perry" part 2. When Phineas is dazed off and looking down at the highly unconventional vehicle, you see what he is seeing for a moment. It looks just like a wreck, right? WRONG! This is the moment you first see Perry in the episode. I know what you are thinking. What is she talking about? Wasn't that when it showed him looking through the bushes? :) Well pay closer attention next time you watch it! i will explain it through Phineas's eyes first, please enjoy!

Phineas was holding onto his vine as tight as he could. Below them was the wreck of their highly unconventional vehicle. Just laying there at the bottom of the gorge. It was a miracle that they had not still been in it.

The others around him began to call to him, they were hoping he had a plan to save him. Phineas wasn't paying attention though. Something had caught his eyes. Something small, something quick, and something teal… 'Perry?' Phineas began to think as he looked down next to the machine they had built earlier. The small teal dot seemed to then become startled by something, he watched as it ran to the cover of the jungle to the left of the vehicle. 'Perry! Why was he running? How come he was here?' Then another thing came to his mind. It almost looked like the platypus, though he could have been mistaken since he was so far away, was running upright. 'Was Perry running on his back feet?' He also thought that he had caught a glimpse of brown on the frightened pet. 'Why does that seem to be familiar? And what was it? Whatever it was, he needs our help!'

Phineas, Ferb and their friends made it to the jungle. 'He has to be here! I saw him run this way. Maybe something is after him, poor little guy… I must help him!'

Then a strange feeling came across Phineas as he stood there with his friends. If one has ever felt like they were being watched, Phineas began to know that feeling too. Someone was watching them. Somewhere, somebody had an eye out for them and must have been listening. Just at that moment, he heard leaves move as they walked on. It may have been just another African animal, but the boy had a feeling. He felt it was not an African animal… but it was an animal.

Eventually, they had come across tracks. Phineas knew instantly what they were. 'Perry! He IS here! I knew I saw him run this way… and it seems I was right about one more thing too.'

The tracks only indicated back feet. The others did not seem to take note of this, but Phineas realized that he really HAD seen his pet on two legs. 'Why was he running like that? I didn't even know he could do that… or did I?'

This is the shorter part. It is mainly just to tell you that, you can see what Phineas saw if you pay close attention to that scene. You will see a small teal dot run away from the highly unconventional vehicle and go into the jungle! I saw it and was like,

"Phineas isn't crazy!... either that, or I'm crazy too…"

People! this is a huge thing that you must see for yourselves! Cuz, if you saw the episode and didn't see that, you were probably like,

"How did he know Perry was there? When did he even see him? Wow, he's a good guesser!"

Watch it and see for yourselves! I will do another chapter next, and a longer one too, on Perry's POV with this scene. The part where you see him run and then in the jungle he is looking at them. Tell me what you think so far… and your reaction to what I just pointed out! Review please! Watch the episode again too! you must pay attention, he goes pretty fast, but you won't miss him! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is Perry's POV. That is all I have to say so enjoy! R and R!

Perry rubbed his head. He didn't know what to expect right now. All he remembered was about a million lasers aiming right at him! Then there was nothing for a brief moment.

And now he was standing in what seemed like… a gorge? It was hot where he was, and next to him was a big machine. The platypus looked at it for a moment. It kinda looks like… His eyes grew wide at the realization. Phineas and Ferb must have made this! He realized that it was hot because he was now in Africa! Where were the boys? Were they down here? Were they OK? Just then he heard a bunch of voices from somewhere above.

Perry looked up to see a horrifying sight. There, hanging from a couple of vines were his owners and their friends! He stood there staring at them for a moment. Just then, he noticed the eyes of Phineas landing on him.

The monotreme realized that his cover might be blown! But the boys needed his help… Perry did what needed to be done at the moment, he ran off to the jungle that was off to the left of the wreckage next to him. He ran as fast as he could, though he ran on his back legs. He realized that the boy may possibly notice how he was running, but in case he didn't, he needed to get out of sight fast.

As soon as Perry reached the jungle he turned around to see one of the kids falling. He watched in horror but soon noticed that they were all being caught on one vine. He relaxed when they all safely landed on a ledge.

The group had climbed down the cliff and was now coming in his direction. At that moment, the platypus knew that he had been spotted. They were looking for him now. Perry peaked through some plants and listened to them talk to each other. Phineas had seen him for sure.

"Look, I know it doesn't make any sense, but he was right here! I saw him! He's alone and he needs our help… and I'm gonna find him!" Phineas said as Perry the Platypus listened to them.

Perry stepped back from the spot he was as soon as they had left. Phineas HAD seen him. If he had seen his hat or him on two feet, he didn't know. But now they were looking for him. They cared about him so much. Perry let out a sad chatter as he thought about his owners. they would not rest until he was found, would they?

Just then his watch beeped…

Alright! Yesh Perry luvs his family too. You know what happens when his watch goes off if you have seen the episode… which… I hope you have, since you are reading this! XD Anyways! Review this please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
